


not enough dreams

by payal



Series: Not enough [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom Jensen, Established Relationship, M/M, Sub Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payal/pseuds/payal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen thought Jared would love that Jensen  fulfilled his dream.. Did jared ...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	not enough dreams

When finally Jensen allowed Jared to open his eyes this was the last thing Jared expected to come across .. He could not believe the site in front of him. It was much more than what he dreamt of ..what he could ever dream of ..

In the middle of 3 beautiful gardens was the most beautiful little book shop ''Jared's Books" (the aforementioned dream of Jared).

It felt as if Jared's lover has gone and stirred the innermost desire of his, seen them, understood them and then materialized them. Jensen was always like that. He has been the CEO of some the most successful companies and has always known how to take charge, control things, satisfy people and present just what was needed he knew how to swoop Jared off his feet and this time it was so much more than that. 

Jared remembers about 3 months before when they decided to officiate their love and he said yes to Jensen and the ring and they have had the best sex and were lying tangled and blissed next to each other when Jensen asked him his innermost desires and as geeky and dorky and book wormy as Jared is he told Jensen that ever since he was a teenager and read the very first Harry potter he got hooked and just wanted to open a little bookshop it was something that he had not share with anyone but Jensen seemed like the first right person and now ... Now he was standing in font of his bookshop with Jensen's chest flush against his back and hands around his waist cooing loving words and eyes dying to know whether Jared loved it or not 

Jensen has always been like this. In the starting of their realtionship Jared knew Jensen had the best of the houses, cars, jets, yachts and Jared belonged to the middle class family with problems like jobs and bills and a crush on the rich golden boy named Jensen but Jensen reciprocated and when Jared had 2nd thoughts for their relationship because of the difference on their status Jensen would take his mind off by being the best lover. Sex was great, mind blowing in fact Jensen liked dominating in bed and Jared was happy submitting himself to his god like boyfriend they were just meant for each other, they complimented each other. Their parents were happy they were happy and Jared sometimes wondered on his luck ..

"Isn't this what you wanted love. Consider this your wedding present. I want my baby to have every little desire and dream. " 

Jared had tears in eyes, no words forming on his tongue and love beyond measure in his heart but something was missing .. Jared could not place what was it .. His husband to be materialized the one thing he asked and yet ... No .. No .. He didn't 'ask' for this and then suddenly Jared knew what was missing .. Happiness 

Jared does not know how or what to say to his lover and he does know how he will react after listing to Jared but Jared has to ... So he turns towards Jensen and feels the love and passion radiating from him. he can't help himself and plants an intimate intense kiss on Jensen's lips and plants his forehead on Jensen's

"Baby I can't accept it..."

"Jared.." 

"Jensen you have given me everything a guy can dream of but this... This I can't take it .. I love you like I have never thought ..I have never hoped I'd love someone because you just made it possible ..made it easy.. Made it real but .."

"Jared I thought you wanted it didn't you tell me this yourself baby is it not up to par I can fix it I can do this all new all again I just want you to have everything "

"I know Jen its just that this is not me .. I love it It is what I want but it is so much much more than what I 'can' want "

"Baby what I have is yours its ours you ask for something I provide for it ..its very simple jay don't make it complicated please "

"I didn't ask for it Jensen I told you about the dream I didn't ask for you to fulfill it and beside this is very personal to me I don't want just any bookshop I want a shop that represents what I am .. I have to do it Jen to love it I need to make it I need to build it I need to put my soul into it   
I Cannot put in words how much I appreciate your gesture but I am sorry Jen you cannot take away this from me with your money and luxuries I won't allow it .. I am sorry"

It broke Jared's heart in a million pieces to go from there with tears in his eyes, tremble on his lips and pain in his eyes. Jensen joined him in the car placed his hand in Jared's and both their hands on Jensen's thighs and their driver took them home. 

Jared went straight to the bedroom and not knowing what to do with himself just stood their and then felt Jensen's hands on his waist he turned and found Jensen's lips on his 

The kiss was everything Jared wanted Jensen took control and Jared melted, submitting all his problems, tensions and anxieties to Jensen. 

And when he looked in Jensen's eyes he saw something he didn't expect he would see .. Love and appreciation..

"What do we do with that building then Jared.. huh baby .. I will not call it your bookshop now because I know whatever you do and whenever you do ..that will be much more special than that building. I trust you I believe in you and I am sorry I tried to take it away from you .. You are special jare don't ever change not for me not for the world and ..

"Don't Jen you don't need to be sorry ..I don't want anything from you except you.. Now can we go back to kissing ..huh.."

"But you do need to tell me what we do with that building baby .."

"Can we open it for charity ..I know books are expensive and won't It be good if we just allow .."

Jensen kissed Jared before he could complete the sentence and Jared surrendered as always and loved doing so.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love your opinions.


End file.
